superherosupervillan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Son (Story)
Story=Story |-|Locations=[] |-|Objects=Third tab content goes here. |-|Characters=Characters This is a WBWL Fanfic, some characters ages have been changed to fit the needs of the story, I do not own JK Rowling's characters or works so any characters of his I use are not of my own Originality. Some Characters may be OOC, you have been warned. Thank You Hadrianus James Potter ''' '''Delphini Augorey Diggory Chapter 1 Godric's Hollow October 31st, 2000 A man in a black billowing cloak stands before a warm home in Godric's Hollow, a slick venomous whisper comes from his mouth "T''h''e children b''e''tt''er b''e he''re or ''t''he ''r''at ''w''ill 'suffer" the last word is said with such malice and venom that the air visibly shudders at it, as the man walks forth he shatters the house's wards, he knew he didn't have much time now so he took a quick pace, using a nonverbal Expulso ''the door shot apart pieces impaling an elderly woman to death, the man recognized her as Bathilda Bagshot great-aunt of Gellert Grindelwald, it was a shame to see a pure-blood go but it had to be done he thought to himself as he made his way to the cries of the children. As he entered the nursery he was immediately drawn to the twin suns of power, the man looked at them through his Magic Senses and what he saw startled him, the children had such massive power cores at such a young age it was almost a guarantee that they would come to fight him, and they could win, that enraged the man and he raised his arm, his wand at the ready, he spoke the accursed words that sent many a life to the grave, the air seemed to cool by 20 degrees as the words came at with such malice that even a Dementor would think twice before approaching the person capable of generating that aura, '"''Avada Kedavra" ''a green light filled the room before an emerald lightning bolt arced towards the children. Time seemed to slow-down as the bolt raced towards the children, as it was about to hit the red-haired child a few inches in front of the child, a pink and gold shield surrounded the child, the bolt struck the shield and reflected back at the man but before it did so some energy slipped through the shield leaving a mark on the child, a scar in the shape of an upside-down V. The man's eyes widened, he tried to summon a barrier but he was too late, the bolt struck him destroying his body, the bolt, however, didn't stop there, as if being called the bolt of energy curved around assimilating the magic of the disintegrating man along with it and crashing into the other child, the child's own shield, orange and black in appearance protected him from death but not from affliction. The child screamed in agony, the lightning ripping him apart under its power. Instead of killing the boy, it began to adapt to the boy, the burns and flesh wounds on the boy healed leaving only a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead when the child. The once Hazel eyes of the boy were now a haunting shade of bright green, the same shade as the color of the curse that was used in an attempt to kill his brother... 10 Minutes Later The Order Members consisting of James, Lily, Albus, Snape, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Longbottoms, and Weasleys, entered the home to see Bathilda Bagshot riddled with wooden shards from the broken door, Lily gasped upon seeing the old woman who had become like a mother to her, James paled and immediately ran to the nursery soon followed by Lily and the rest, upon entering the room the first thing they all noticed was the quiet children, James and Lily immediately went over to them checking them for injuries. While the rest of the Order secured the room, Albus noticed the black cloak covered in ash, he leaned down to look at it closer which caught the attention of Remus and Siris, Sirius asked: "What is it?" Dumbledore didn't have words, he stood up slowly before responding "Lord Voldemort is Dead" that caught everyone's attention, as Albus explained what happened and how the eldest Potter child possibly destroyed Voldemort a black-haired baby opened his eyes, had anyone paid attention they would've noticed the eyes of this child were not the hazel they were mere days ago, they were now the haunting green of the Killing Curse... 8 Years Later February, 15th 2008 Potter Manor, Scotland 2 AM Hadrian laid on his bed sweating and thrashing, his scar throbbed with agonizing pain, he twisted suddenly in pain before flying upward, his shining green eyes wide open, he snapped down to his hands to see them glowing, the veins almost burning with emerald energy, he stared at his hands in shock before bringing them closer together, this caused a snap that sent a shockwave of emerald energy through the room, objects shook and shattered, he looked around in shock before attempting to calm down, slowly the energy dissipated before going out completely. Hadrian stared at his hands before a grin spread on his face 'Magic' he thought before getting out of bed and going to his balcony, once outside he tried to summon the energy back but nothing happened, he breathed in and out before attempting it again, he tried to feel what he felt when he used it, the feeling like something was stirring in him, nothing happened but he felt like something had clicked inside him, like something that had been lost had returned, he felt a warmness throughout his body but he could see nothing. He turned around to go back inside when he saw that everything in his room was floating ''a smile came across his lips, "This is gonna be awesome" he whispered before attempting to use his new abilities... '''Chapter 2' 8 Days Later February 23rd, 2008 Night Hadrian cautious slipped through the hallways in his home, careful not to awaken his parents and siblings, he moved through the darkness that night afforded him and quickly slipped out the back door, he hurridly jogged across the plains that surrounded Potter Manor and entered Caithness Forest. He pushed through the shrubbery and made his way to Redcap Territory. An idea popped into his mind, he focused his powers in a protective field around himself, he expanded the invisible field a few inches from his skin and watched as shrubbery that would have impeded his path was pushed out of the way, she smiled and began running through the forest without hindrance. Eventually, Hadrian came across a Redcap, the disgusting creature had a cap drenched in red, a mark to the things brutal nature, it launched itself at Hadrian but he dodged, he was surprised at the speed of his own movements, he could feel the energy in his body picking up momentum as it saturated his muscles, the Redcap wheeled on him but he jumped out of range of the things reach, he pulled back into to the fight and landed a direct hook on the creature's jaw. Hadrian smiled as he saw the Red go flying to the ground, blood spewing from its mouth, he continued to smile at it, even as it tried to run, tried to live, he smiled at it and broke its bones, first he crushed its knee with Telekinesis, then the hand, then the spine, once it was paralyzed, Hadrian walked in front of its wretched form and raised his hand, he poured energy into his hand and seized the creature by its head, its paralyzed form was unable to fight back as Hadrian crushed ''its skull, blood and gore splattered across the ground, a splash of blood shaded Hadrian's forehead and eyes, he dropped the creatures lifeless body and stared down at it with indifference before walking away and looking for another. For hours Hadrian hunted down and killed Redcaps, one after the other he slaughtered them using his Telekinesis, crushing, cutting, breaking, he used his powers in new ways every time to kill the Redcaps. He kept going until he was comfortable with the use of his powers. Breathing hard he finally turned around walking through his bloody carnage, he was covered in blood and gore and tired, he didn't know how long it was until he got home but he just walked until he arrived. Once he was home he called Milly the House-Elf to clean his clothes and get him to his room. Once in bed, he passed out, a manic smile on his face. '''Morning' Hadrian's eyes snapped open while the sun shined across his features, he smiled as he unceremoniously got up from bed popping and pulling his body as he went. He summoned his clothes to his hand with a smirk on his face and got dressed before telling Milly to bring his breakfast to his room. He looked to the small library he had amassed in his room since the discovery of his abilities and carelessly summoned a book titled Introduction to Physics. Opening the book to the section titled Fire Triangle ''he began to read. ''The triangle illustrates the three elements a fire needs to ignite: heat, fuel, and an oxidizing agent (usually oxygen). A fire naturally occurs when the elements are present and combined in the right mixture, meaning that fire is actually an event rather than a thing. A fire can be prevented or extinguished by removing any one of the elements in the fire triangle. For example, covering a fire with a fire blanket removes the oxygen part of the triangle and can extinguish a fire. In large fires where firefighters are called in, decreasing the amount of oxygen is not usually an option because there is no effective way to make that happen in an extended area. Hadrian looked at the passage curiously, Fire was an event instead of a thing, an event that could be controlled by Magic if history has anything to say about it, he set the book aside and raised his hand, Fire was an event, a combination of things that allowed an event to occur, he started to use magic to gather air in a sphere in front of him, he started using Magic to cause the air to heat up, then he used Magic as a fuel, the moment the Magic entered the equation as a fuel the fire it burst into flames, bright blue light filled the room temporarily before dying out, Hadrian grinned at the sight before quickly checking to make sure none of the embers had caught alight. He grabbed the Physics book and began reading once more, for hours Hadrian read chapter after chapter in the book before he decided to take a break and test his new abilities. He walked through the house passing by the living room, he looked inside to see his parents doting on Owen and Attia, he watched as his father praised their favorite, their golden ''boy, he hated Owen honestly, no matter what Hadrian did his parents didn't even take notice, in public everyone only talked to Owen, Owen this, Owen that, Hadrian hated it and despised his brother for what had been denied him. Hadrian's simmering hatred turned cold as he walked away from the scene of the loving family, he didn't need them, he would prove he was better than Owen and then no one would forget him, no one would say "Who are you?" they would know him, they would know Hadrian Potter, he swore it before he headed to the forest to test his powers. '''Forest' Hadrian arrived at 'Redcap Valley' as he had dubbed it, the entire valley and the surrounding area was infested with Redcaps. You didn't look for them here, they came to you, his knowledge was proved correct when he saw a growling creature in front of him, the cap that the creature wore was obviously soaked in blood from a recent kill, Hadrian smirked at the creature as it growled at him before lunging at him. Time seemed to slow down for Hadrian, as the creature flew through the air Hadrian visualized the Event of Fire, this time he used Magic for all the objectives, he used Magic for Oxygen, Magic for the Heat, and Magic for the Fuel, a green ball of flame sprang from his finger and catapulted into the Red's face sending it flying back. Hadrian smiled at the burnt face of the creature as it rolled and screamed across the ground, then the creature looked at Hadrian, all its bloodlust aimed at him, Hadrian repeated his previous action but this time the ball was much larger and he had changed the effects of the Magic, the Magic became hotter, and hotter, to the point the flames changed from their green to flickering baby blue, the flames crashed into the Red burning its entire body. Hadrian watched as his flames turned the creature's body to ash. He smiled at his work before walking deeper into the valley, he called upon fire once more to test it against other Redcaps, it proved a versatile weapon as he came out victorious with the flames alone, he nearly lost control of the flames multiple times but he managed to control them. After an hour of hunting Redcaps, Hadrian went back to the Manor, he would continue to read up on Muggle Sciences allowing him more ways of using his Magic with ease. Chapter 3 2 Years Later July 31st, 2010 Hadrian watched from the balcony in his room as people from the wizarding world came and wished his brother happy birthday, he squeezed his fists until his little knuckles were white, his sharp green eyes were filled with malice and hate, he watched as his brother smiled and laughed with his friends, he watched as entire world forgot him and he raged within his heart, a fire sparked in his eyes, a desire to destroy them, to ruin them, to break them. They would not embrace him in the light, then he would drown them in the darkness, his hatred began to flow into his Magic causing it to react violently, fire burst forth from the center of the gathering consuming the cake and presents in emerald fury, people fled from the flames screaming, trained wizards began to get the guests away from the flames while others tried to put them out, Hadrian did not allow it, every time they tried to put out the flames he poured his retribution into the flames causing them to flare up bigger, stronger, and hotter than before. Hadrian watched as the flames jumped onto the guests and burned them, he did not stop then, he smiled, he watched as men, women, and children ran in fear from what he had conjured, he smiled and he laughed, no one that day would see him laugh but they would all hear it through the flames, the emerald fury that burned them, they would hear his laughing at their suffering and they would shiver in fear at the darkness that was to come. 1 Hour Later Dumbledore walked through the crowd of people towards Lily and James Potter, he could see the tension in the crowds, How did the fire start? Is there a traitor among them? Are the Death Eaters back? so many questions in their minds and Dumbledore could do nothing to assuage their fears as he knew that it had begun, the fire had been dark in nature, that much was obvious, every time they tried to put out the flames it had resisted and flared up burning everything it touched. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:HP-0 Category:Stories Category:HP Stories